five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Nowości i Ogłoszenia./@comment-24863798-20151104205625/@comment-31004766-20151108195147
thumbLARRY THE CAT Płeć: Mężczyzna Wygląd Wersja normalna: Jest normalnym animatronikiem (bez konkretnego rodzaju jak withered old phantom itd.) nizkim animatronikiem w kolorze niebieskim, ma duże zielone oczy, ogon, i 4 nogi (Jak każdy kot XD) jest bardzo nizki, i ma uśmiechniętą buzie z dwoma białymi zębami. Wersja nightmare: Wersja nightmare jest bardzo podobna do zwyczajnej , różni się od niej: Zamiast zwykłych zielonych oczu ma robotyczne, święcące oczy (takie jak nightmare animatroniki) Ma okrągłe usta z 6 kłami (2 na górze, 2 na dole, 1 na prawym boku i 1 na lewym boku.) Ma wiele rys na kostiumie i 2 dziury z których wypływa krew. Kostium jest rózwnierz zepsuty w miejscach: nóg, dłoni i ogonu (widać endoszkielet) PS: przypominam że każdy obrazek jest nazwany. Historia: Larry the Cat jest zwykłym animatronikiem, bez niczyjej duszy w środku, lecz gdy chodzi o nightmare Larrego to: Night Guard (którym będziemy grać) gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem był w tej już w tej pizzeri (gdy to dziwne to pamiętajcie że Fnaf jest od 1987 do 2023) rodzice go zostawili i mieli przyjechać o 20:00. Dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie innych dzieci. Lecz około 19:00 nie było już tak dobrze. Wszystkie dzieci poszły, było już ciemno, a włącznik światła był zepsuty. Dziecko zaczynało się nudzić, a poza tym bało się ciemności. Postanowiło przejść się po pizzeri. Wszystko było dobrze, ale jeden z animatroników (Larry the Cat) do niego podszedł. Inne dzieciaki uważały go za słodkiego, ale on przeraźliwie się go bał. I wystarczyło że Larry postawił 1 krok w stronę dziecka, a ono odrazu wybiegło z krzykiem z pizzeri, i czekało przed nią na rodziców, ciągle płacząc. Gdy wróciło do domu rodzice zdołali go pocieszyć i uspokoić. Ale przez wiele dni widział Larrego w swoich snach, zarówno szczęśliwych, jak i koszmarach. A poza tym bardzo często widział go w lustrze (w postaci halucynacji). Lecz jeden koszmar był najgorszy ze wszystkich. Przyśniło mu się to samo zdarzenie. Było ciemno, był jedynym dzieckiem w pizzeri. Lecz gdy Larry do niego podszedł zaczął mówić mu (mimo że nie miał głośnika, ale to w końcu sen) Hej! Czemu uciekasz, nie chce ci nic zrobić. Chce się tylko pobawić. Z resztą po co ci tłumaczyć, i tak nie masz gdzie uciekać. Możemy już zacząć zabawę, lecz czegoś brakuje.. PARU ŻYWYCH CIAŁ! Jak widzisz jesteś tu jedyną istotą tego rodzaju. Co ty na to żeby być pierwszy w naszej cudownej zabawie? Wtedy Larry podszedł do włącznika światła i je zaświecił, dziecko (w śnie oczywiście) było bardzo zdziwione bo przecież włączniki światła nie działały. Lecz to było nic, w porównaniu do tego co zobaczyło. Po zaświeceniu światła zobaczyło że Larry wygląda zupełnie inaczej. (Nie będe wymieniał, jednym słowem tak jak nightmare wersja) A koło niego były szubienice, przymocowane do sufitu. Larry powiedział tylko: Co ty na to byśmy razem zaczęli zabawę? Po czym rzucił się na to dziecko (night guarda jakby ktoś zapomniał XD) Wtedy się dziecko się obudziło, bo chyba każdy budzi się w takich sytuacjach. Zaczęło bez przerwy płakać, i nawet pocieszenia rodziców zupełnie nic nie pomogły. Lecz po kilku dniach zupełnie zapomniał o Larrym. Do czasu gdy (już w dorosłości) przypadła mu praca w tej samej pizzeri. Co prawda były tam nowsze modele, ale wciąż te same animatroniki. I WCIĄŻ TEN OKROPNY LARRY. Night guard był już dorosły, ale wciąż tragicznie bał się Larrego. Co prawda Larry nie ma w sobie duszy dziecka i go nie atakuje. Lecz jego koszmarna wersja ciągle nęka night guarda w pracy. Jak ja widzę go w grze: Zanim powiem to pamiętaj że : Zwyczajny Larry powinien być na jakiejkolwiek kamerze (nie zmieniać miejsca, nie atakować, po prostu stać by łączyło się to z historią. Na biurku powinien stać jego pluszak. Jego endoszkielety nie powinny występować w grze. Jak ja widzę go w grze: Nie powinien mieć ani miejsca na kamerach, ani jumpscare. Powinien to być easter egg który randomowo (ale dość często) pojawia się w rogu naszego biura ( tak żeby był widoczny na 1 rzut oka). A w tym czasie gdy jest w rogu naszego biura, powinien zmienić się jego pluszak na jego ,,Nightmare Pluszaka". (Larry w koncie biura powinien znikać gdy założy się kamere. A jego nightmare pluszak też powinien zmieniać się w jego zwykłego pluszaka gdy założy się kamere. (Czyli w skrócie wszystko powinno wracać do normy po założeniu i złożeniu kamery. Ciekawostki i informacje: Jest wzorowany na Gumballu z Amazing world of Gumball. (z tąd wziął się jego kolor) Mimo że jest kotem nie ma tłowia, ma tyłko WIELKĄ głowę z nogami rękoma i ogonem. Jednym z powodów na to, że nie ma w sobie duszy dziecka jest to że: Jego endoszkielet to też kulka i nie da się nigdzie wpakować ciała. W wersji normalnej jego uszy, i ogon nie są częścią endoszkieletu. Natomiast wersja nightmare jest tylko wyobraźnią, i w wersji nightmare uszy i ogon już są częścią endoszkieletu. Na początku miał być żabą. Sposobem którym Larry zabawia dzieci jest: Skakanie po scenie. (Dzieciaki wszystko bawi xd.) Nie umie stać na dwóch nogach. Jego pluszak w przeciwieństwie do innych pluszaków ma chude nogi i ręce.